I Could Get Used To This
by AlineaDenise
Summary: Takes place during Take it Like a Man. Emmett discovers that shopping isn't all that bad afterall. At least, when he's with Elle. Kinda short. No dialogue. Emmett's POV.


I did not want to go shopping. If there's such thing as a 'shopping mood,' I sure as hell wasn't in it. I never liked the idea of shopping, so why would I appreciate it on a day like this? Callahan was really upset with me and Brooke wouldn't give up her alibi. Elle even knows the damn alibi and refuses to tell me! Maybe that's another reason why I don't want to go shopping...I'm frustrated with Elle.

Despite my frustration, I agree to go to the department store with her. It was stuffy and it smelled odd. Random saleswomen would spray me with fragrances as I passed them by. I didn't want to insult Elle's choice in clothing stores, so I said nothing about how uncomfortable I was. It was hard to stay mad at Elle, watching her be so excited over every piece of clothing she saw. My aggravation shifted towards myself because it was my own fault that I was in this situation I didn't want to be in...I could never say no to Little Miss Woods, Elle.

She picked out a few ties and held them up against my face. I had no idea what she was doing. She finally decided on a navy tie and she fastened it around my neck. When she was this close to me, I started to wonder how I could ever be upset with her. She had a cute look of concentration on her face as she secured the tie. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her tongue stuck out a little. Her jaw was set. I shook my head, was I really doing this? I was admiring Elle...I was admiring her facial features, studying her carefully. Friends weren't allowed to do that to eachother, were they?

I was a little dazed as we continued through the store. Elle kept going on and on about how I should impress Callahan, but I was only hearing...not listening. I was working through feelings that I did not know how to identify. The sheer fact that I permitted myself to look at my best friend like that made me question where I stood in regards to how I felt about her.

I picked out a shirt and Elle picked out a suit. She then sent me off to try them on. Again, I found myself cursing my inability to say not to her. And then...it hit me. I couldn't say no to her...because I didn't want to...because I was in love with her and wanted to make her happy. That would explain the happy knots in my stomach I got whenever she was close to me and of course, me examining every little detail about her face. I was in love with Elle Woods, my best friend.

I walked out of the changing room, feeling strangely put together in the new suit, but weak in the knees as I approached Elle. She saw me and smiled widely. I found myself wishing that her smile was meant for me instead of the suit. We found a mirror and I was displeased with what it reflected, not with Elle's side of the mirror though, her side reflected a gorgeous and very successful blonde woman. I looked like Warner. Had this been Elle's plan all along? Turn me into the Warner she couldn't have? My heart sunk. She must have still really loved him.

Elle noticed my sad expression and nudged me. She told me that I looked very professional in the suit and that it reflected my 'inner-lawyer.' So, that basically meant that she was not making me up to be another Warner Huntington III. I was relieved. I started to wonder if someone like Elle could ever love someone like me. I mean, with Warner out of the picture, anything's possible, right?

Elle told me that she was going to pay for the suit, as a thank you for all I had done for her. I didn't require anything in return for what I had done, but Elle had said the suit made me look hot, so I was not one to argue with her buying the ensemble.

I practically floated back to the changing room, my head reeling. Elle was the most thoughtful, charming, intelligent and beautiful woman that I had ever known. And she liked me. Maybe she didn't love me, but she liked me. That was all I needed to get me by right now. Who knows? Maybe she would come to love me someday? I looked at my clothes in sudden dismay, they were ratty. Ratty jeans. Ratty corduroy. I was pretty poor, that did not make for good impressions. I wondered what Elle really thought of them. I changed with a sigh.

Back in the store, Elle greeted me with a smile. She was standing in line at the cash. I felt better instantly. She had some weird power over me; she could make me happy whenever I wasn't. I couldn't stay angry with her either, as I found out earlier. When Elle was paying for my suit, I looked around and grabbed a cologne sample from one of the obnoxious saleswomen. I applied it quickly, hoping no one saw. I must have looked like a complete moron. I guess you could say that I was trying to over-compensate for the fact that my clothes were ugly.

Elle grabbed her things from the counter and walked toward me. She handed me the purchase and we exchanged happy glances. My heart skipped a few beats. Maybe shopping wasn't so bad afterall. I think I could get used to trips to the mall with Elle. Oh god, now I was talking like we were dating or something. Do people in love always act so brainless? I guess they do, because the next thing I knew, I was leaning in to kiss Elle. She looked a little confused, not sure what to do. She held out her arms and we landed in an awkward hug.


End file.
